Some types of packaging often have a line of weakness, such as a line of perforations or a tear strip to facilitate opening of the packaging to gain access to the contents of the packaging. The line of weakness or tear strip may be formed directly in that part of the packaging that directly surrounds and contains the contents and which may be formed from a polymer film, paper or card. Alternatively, that part of the packaging that directly surrounds the contents may include an overwrap, such as a cellophane film that extends over it and seals and/or protects the contents against moisture or contamination. As the line of weakness is broken or torn to enable access to the contents of the packaging, it also provides an indication as to whether the packaging has been previously opened.
Packaging of the aforementioned type is often used to contain a bundle of smoking articles. A pack of smoking articles may be provided with a removable overwrap, such as cellophane, which may be provided with a pull tab to enable the overwrap to be removed so that the pack can be opened.